Plan B
by User ALT255
Summary: El Activista ha caído en manos de Porky. Fácilmente podría escapar y salvar a sus compañeros, pero algo lo mantiene atado a la armada: Chantaje. Y del más puro. Deberá hacer uso de su ingenio para poder confesar al Comandante sus orígenes. Calificado T sólo por los insultos y leve violencia (jaja, sí claro, LEVE).
1. Chapter 1

**Ya sé que no termino la historia anterior, pero era mi deber publicar esto. Y lo siento si aún no actualizo.**

**Es una historia corta, va a tener como tres capítulos, pero me parece apropiado.**

* * *

><p>Seguía de rodillas, esperando órdenes. Se sorprendió al sentir su mano posarse en su hombro.<p>

- Mande.

- Hemos capturado un prisionero. Uno muy especial, la verdad. Quiero que te presentes ante él y después lo ignores. Al menos hasta que yo te de señal de que puedes hablar.

- Sí, amo.

El hombre sonrió.

- Levántate y vamos.

Falta aclarar cosas acerca de esta decisión. La noche pasada, el grupo anarquista en defensa de la naturaleza fue interceptado en uno de sus actos terroristas. Sólo capturaron al jefe de la banda, al cual tuvieron que coger de a varios. Lo encerraron en una celda y el rey mismo lo fue a visitar, ofreciéndole algo que fue rotundamente rechazado.

Pero el rey no acepta un "no" como respuesta. Pusieron un dispositivo en su pierna que medía ciertos parámetros. Entre ellos, hablar de más, o salir de un área seleccionada para su estadía. Él no podía rondar donde quisiera.

Él no podía hablar de más con el subordinado del rey.

* * *

><p>- Aquí está. Él es.- Señaló el hombre mayor, sonriendo de satisfacción al ver el estupor del líder anarquista.- Lucas, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial.<p>

El comandante dio un paso al frente. Su voz sonó clara y pronunciada.

- …Buenas tardes. Debes ser el "otro" que puede sacar las agujas además de mí.

El comandante se sacó el casco y se lo quedó mirando, curioso.

El corazón de Lucas se quebró como hielo.

- Él es mi mano derecha, Lucas. De eso te hablaba.

- Tú eres…- Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. El pelirrojo lo miró curiosamente.

- ¿Te decides ahora? Si no quieres trabajar para mí, no importa. Pero no podrás saber nada. Seguirá siendo un misterio.- El comandante miró al rey, sin comprender, pero se mantuvo callado. El otro niño no podía quitar la mirada del subordinado de Porky. Quería preguntarle, de todo, porqué no volvió, cómo fueron esos años, porqué trabajaba para Porky, porqué lo miraba así. Lucas se preguntaba porqué no le miraba y guiñaba un ojo, nada más necesitaba una señal de que todo estaba bien.

Pero en realidad todo se le venía abajo.

- ¿Las quimeras te comieron la audacia?- Porky rió, los puercaretos también. El comandante lo miró a los ojos, pero esto sólo ayudó a Lucas a sentirse más incómodo.

- Quiero hablarlo a solas. Sin él. Sin los soldados.

Porky indicó al resto que saliera. El comandante dejó el casco encima de la mesa y salió a paso tranquilo.

- Habla, te escucho.

- Dime qué ocurre aquí.

- Hahaha.- el rey tomó el casco y lo revisó.- Él no es lo que fue, Lucas. Está vacío. Es una quimera mecánica. Fue de los primeros proyectos; cuando aún no avanzaba tanto este tema y no salían las quimeras biológicas. Está bien contruido, ¿Verdad?

- No es obra humana. Recuerda que es un mecha, no un robot.

- ¿Qué más da? No te recuerda, ni a sus amigos ni a su familia.

Lucas quería llorar a gritos, pero aguantó por no demostrar debilidad.

- Haré lo que pidas.

Porky sonrió al notar la reticencia en la voz del otro.

- Aceptas. Pero no te dicho mis reglas.

Lucas quedó mudo. ¿Reglas?

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Punto uno. NO hablarás con él de cosas de tu pasado. Dos. NO lo llamarás por su nombre, lo que sea su nombre o apodo. Si lo haces, destruyo tu casa. Y olvida a tu padre. Se le sumirá en un profundo dolor, y él sabrá que fuiste tú.

- Chantaje.

- Reglas. Tres. Olvida que él te conoció. Cuatro. No te pongas con él frente a un espejo. Recuerda que no sólo haré lo que te dije, sino que también serás encerrado una semana sin verlo. Si no desobedeces esto, no tendrás problemas.

El niño reflexionó unos segundos, y luego soltó.

- Acepto. Pero sigo creyendo que es chantaje.

- Tú eres chantaje.

Cuando el rey se fue, Lucas dejó que lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Un mecha, eso quedaba de su hermano. Una máquina sin alma.

* * *

><p>El primer día fue especial. No porque fuera bueno, fue especialmente vacío. El comandante estaba revisando el trabajo de los demás, y Lucas hacía su trabajo de enseñar tácticas a los puercaretos. El soldado de Porky echó un vistazo y continuó su camino. Lucas quedó desorientado un par de segundos.<p>

"No llamé su atención. Pasé desapercibido."

Siendo hermanos, ellos siempre se miraban. Lógico.

Pero ya no lo recordaba. O no lo sabía.

"Ni siquiera me miró."

El segundo día fue un gran salto de progresos. No todos buenos.

El comandante pasó frente a la sala de tácticas. Escuchó a los puercaretos murmurar. Eso era raro. Se asomó y echó un vistazo.

Lucas estaba haciendo una torre de lápices.

- Es un estúpido ejemplo, pero presten atención. Deben rodear el objetivo como una torre. Como ésta. No vayan a despares. No vayan solos. Es mejor si…

El niño se detuvo y miró a la puerta. El comandante lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué me ves?- Escupió, los puercaretos no pudieron evitar prorrumpir en exclamaciones de asombro.

- Eres poco serio en tu trabajo.

- Serio no significa mejor.

- Tu ejemplo es mediocre. No sabes nada.

Lucas sonrió.

- Tú no sabes ni siquiera como te llamas.

El comandante abrió sus ojos en asombro. Luego se puso rojo. De un alita sacó a Lucas, y en el pasillo lo puso contra la pared.

- ¿Quién te crees? ¿Me desafías?

- Me creo yo mismo.

El soldado sintió la mano del otro obligarlo a soltarlo. Lo hizo inconscientemente, sin saber por qué accedió.

- No te desafío. Perot ú no me cuestiones. Yo haré mi trabajo a mi aire.

El dispositivo del pie del niño empezó a pitar.

- ¿Qué es eso? - El comandante miró hacia donde provenía el sonido.

- Me has sacado de la sala en un horario inadecuado.- en el rostro de Lucas se esbozó una sonrisa burlona.- El jefe se enfadará conmigo.

- Te está bien empleado.

Sonó por el parlante una voz zumbona de mujer.

- Piso 20, Pasillo 11, zona A, llamando a Lucas y al comandante. Se les solicita su asistencia inmediata en la sala P del piso 100.

El soldado miró desconcertado a Lucas. Éste sonrió acomplejado.

- ¿Mencionan nuestra ubicación para hacernos sentir observados y controlados?

- Para no evadir. Es protocolo.

- Protocolo. Qué bosta.

El niño emprendió camino hacia el ascensor. Muy de cerca, el comandante lo siguió, sintiendo curiosidad por el nuevo. No le resultaba tan antipático. Su mordaz habla le hacía cavilar sobre cosas en que nunca había pensado.

Él no sabía que se podían hacer torres con los lápices, o la razón de que mencionaran la ubicación precisa de los llamados por el altoparlante.

* * *

><p>El rey reprendió a ambos. Lucas vio que Porky dejaba ir al comandante solamente, indicando que había algo más que decir.<p>

- ¿Algo más?

El amo fue y se puso frente a él.

- Sé a lo que juegas. Creí que te había quedado claro el tema de las reglas.

Lucas se sorprendió al recibir una palmada.

- No he roto ninguna regla de las que me dijo.

- La falta de respeto es una regla de convivencia. Pero insinuaste el tema de identidad. Te la has llevado bastante pelada, pero sólo por esta vez. No más juegos. ¿Entendido?

Lucas gruñó.

- Vale.

* * *

><p>El tercer día fue más cómodo para el prisionero. Estaba sentado en una banca, disfrutando el descanso. Y se fijó en algo. El comandante, pese a estar lejos, lo miraba fijamente.<p>

Así fue por tres días más. Sólo le observaba.

"O me analiza como enemigo…o soy sólo el bicho raro de estudio de curiosidad".

El séptimo día ocurrió lo inesperado. Lucas ya tenía un par de amigos puercaretos que tenían interés en saber sobre sus cualidades y su pasado. Él era reticente a hablar, pero algo se enteraron. Que venía de Tazmilly. Que podía hacer PSI. Que tenía ovejas y un perro. Cosas así, pero nada más profundo.

Lo más superficial que pudiese.

Ese día fue diferente porque fueron interrumpidos por el parlante.

- Hoy es el control de tácticas. Se llama a todos los jefes de sección al piso 48.

Lucas se excusó de sus compañeros. Vio a tres coroneles levantarse además de él. Uno de ellos era amigo suyo, por suerte.

- ¿De qué va esto?- le preguntó el niño.

- Debes exponer tu idea de táctica en equipo ante un grupo de soldados. Ellos, el rey y el comandante te evaluarán.

Su espalda se heló, no tenía pensado que los "evaluaran".

- ¿Lo hacen a menudo?

- Cada mes.

Entraron a la sala. Ahí habían cinco soldados de rango capitán, el comandante estaba sentado al lado del rey. Porky les indicó sentarse en unas sillas y mirar una pizarra.

"Expliquen en breve su tipo de ataque y defensa a los soldados." Rezaba el escrito de la pizarra.

- Hyugan, vas primero.

El hombre se levantó y expuso su modo de pelea. Al final, los capitanes hicieron preguntas respecto a la ofensiva individual. Respondió vagamente, dejando elementos que desear. Porky miró al comandante, y éste asintió, indicando que era suficiente.

-Gracias, soldado. Tú, levántate.

Se puso de pie un soldado que expuso defensa. Sabía mucho, casi no preguntaron los capitanes, pero cuando el comandante pidió su explicación de la ofensa, su discurso falló. Porky resopló e hizo pasar al siguiente. Lucas captó que él sería el último.

Cuando le tocó, se puso frente a los soldados.

- Uno debe armar un equipo en base a las habilidades de sus integrantes.

Los soldados lo miraban y escuchaban con atención.

- Un equipo debe tener un luchador de cuerpo, un healer u organizador, alguien que sepa hacer magia de ofensa y alguien que sepa hacer magia de curación. Con esos elementos tienes un equipo fuerte. Deben entender el ritmo de los demás para atacar en grupo. Si no, no lograrán ganar. El healer es necesario que lo protejan con escudos desde el inicio, y subir la ofensa del luchador. Después, uno de los que hacen magia debe romper el escudo del contrario, en caso de que lo tenga…

Lucas notó la aprobación de los capitanes, lo cual lo animó bastante. Explicó las tácticas de ofensa y defensa con o sin magia, hasta que ya nadie quiso preguntar más.

- El contraataque se basa en-

- Suficiente.- interrumpió Porky.- Muy bien. Quiero demostración de la evasión. Tú evadirás los ataques del comandante.

Lucas se quedó de pie. El otro se acercó y se puso frente suyo.

- Enséñanos cómo lo harías.

Lucas echó un vistazo al comandante. Éste lo miraba con agudeza. Sacó su espada.

- Hey, sin armas.- protestó Lucas.

Porky sonrió.

- No. Es una pelea real. Inicien.

Un pk llegó inesperadamente. Alzó el brazo y bloqueó con un escudo, mirando sorprendido al comandante. Éste ya había alzado la espada.

- ¿Qué haces?- Porky increpó a Lucas.- Pelea ya o morirás.

El niño se agachó, esquivando el ataque. Esperó el siguiente, y también lo bloqueó. El comandante no expresó nada al hacer una barrida y derribarlo. El activista se apartó justo a tiempo de recibir el espadazo de su vida.

- ¿Significa algo para ti "batalla a muerte"? ¡Contraataca!

El aludido miró a su contrincante.

"No quiero devolver nada."

Se dedicó a tomar una defensa apropiada. Esquivó bien todo, usando empujones de vez en cuando. Pero sucedió lo esperable. En un momento determinado, el comandante quebró su escudo y lanzó una estocada más que precisa. Lucas sintió cómo entraba en su piel, de su brazo comenzó a chorrear sangre, y el dolor apareció segundos después.

El comandante esperó a ver su reacción. El niño se sujetó el brazo, realizando un pk de curación.

El soldado no se movió al verlo acercarse.

- Creí que lo entendías.- murmuró Lucas. El otro notó que su defensa estaba baja, pero ya era tarde para eso. Lucas le asestó una palmada en la cara. Los presentes no reprimieron un "ohhh" de asombro.

- …

Lucas notó el silencio de su contrincante. Entonces él no reaccionó al puñetazo que venía. Lo derribó. Lucas se limpió la cara, su mano quedó llena de sangre.

- "Sección de pelea a mano." Útil si ya no tienes magia.- Explicó Porky.

Efectivamente, Lucas no tenía suficiente y el otro comprendió que debía emplear otro tipo de pelea. El soldado se acercó a Lucas y asestó el primer golpe. El niño lo bloqueó vagamente, sin hacer ningún contraataque. El siguiente golpe lo esquivó, luego hizo una barrida que el soldado esquivó, pero que lo alejó un poco.

- ¡Pelea! - Gritaba Porky.- ¡No terminará si no peleas!

Un golpe lo hizo despertar. Lucas gruñó de dolor.

"Lo siento".

Contraatacó, dándole un puñetazo el el rostro. El comandante retrocedió un paso.

Estaba desorientado. Lucas lo empujó al suelo y se puso encima. Veía en rojo, estaba enfadado de veras. Le golpeó con rabia, el comandante lo dio vuelta y se puso encima. Ambos sangraban de nariz. El soldado le asestó un golpe, Lucas lo agarró de la chaqueta y se lo sacó de encima. Se puso de pie, y lo embistió, gritando de ira.

Los capitanes primero veían con atención la pelea, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que más que una pelea técnica parecía una pelea de calle, se taparon la boca de asombro. Uno de ellos sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar.

El comandante estaba furioso. Lucas lo agarró del pelo, y el otro empezó a arañarlo, el rubio gritaba insultos de pueblo contra él.

- Sepárenlos.- Porky murmuró a un capitán.- Parecen dos gatos peleando por territorio. Y dile a ése idiota que deje de grabar.

Tres capitanes se dedicaron a separarlos, mientras el otro trataba de que el que restaba dejara de grabar.

Fue difícil separarlos. Estaban realmente agarrados de las mechas. El comandante se soltó más fácil, pero Lucas aún gritaba de rabia.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Putañero! ¡Suéltame, so puto!- Miró al comandante. Éste lo miraba con ojos como platos. Lucas quería zafarse.- ¡No lo ves! ¡¿No sabes?! ¡Puto! ¡Suéltame!

Dejó de luchar en algún momento. Quedó colgando en brazos de los soldados.

- ¿Ya terminaron? Demos gracias a ambos por su presentación tan…real.- Porky aplaudió, y el resto de los capitanes también.

Lucas miró al comandante. Él lo miraba tan frío que se le helaron las ideas.

* * *

><p>Se miró al espejo. La nariz estaba bien, pero llena de sangre. No estaba quebrada. Un arañazo surcaba su mejilla, y bajo el ojo izquierdo estaba oscura la piel. Le dolía todo, incluso la espalda, debe ser porque cayó al suelo repetidas veces.<p>

La gasa estaba roja. Se limpió la nariz y fue al camarín a cambiarse.

Entró. El comandante estaba ahí, cerró el locker y lo miró fijamente. Lucas hizo como si nada.

Abrió su locker y cogió una polera blanca. Cuando lo cerró, el otro lo estaba mirando del otro lado.

- ¡Ah! - Soltó un respingo.- ¿Qué quieres?

El comandante le pasó una botella de líquido opalino. La miró con recelo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Restaura la fuente de energía.

- Gracias, pero no lo necesito.

Lucas fue y se sentó en la banca. Se sacó la polera, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Sigues aquí? Dime qué quieres.- Bufó Lucas al notar que el cyborg seguía de pie ahí.

Sintió las manos del comandante posarse en su espalda. Dio un respingo, la derecha del soldado estaba helada como un metal.

- Heal.- murmuró, y la magia hizo su efecto sobre Lucas. La espalda dejó de dolerle.

Se dio vuelta, poniéndose la polera. El comandante observó velozmente las facciones dañadas.

- No quise arañarte así. Pero no me agrada que me jalen el pelo.

- …no jodas, Sherlock.

El soldado hizo gesto de usar magia curativa, pero el otro lo detuvo.

- No, no lo hagas. Baja las manos. Me curaré solo. Sin magia.

Lucas observó que el mecha bajaba las manos con reticencia. Luego se sentó en la banca junto a él.

- El amo dice que aprobaste.

- ¡Wuuu!- exclamó Lucas con cinismo.

- No suenas alegre.

- Fue a propósito. Por supuesto que no me alegro.

El otro no preguntó cómo era eso de decir una idea y que significara lo contrario.

- Ya no serás el entrenador de tácticas de los coroneles. Serás…

Lucas esperó que terminara de hablar. Pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó.

El soldado lo miró, girándose un poco.

- Porky quiere que me enseñes a pelear como tú lo haces.

Lucas se puso la mano en la frente.

- De ningún modo. No voy a pelear contigo.

- No es una opción, es una obligación.

El niño suspiró hondamente.

- Ya sabes pelear. ¿Por qué necesitas aprender más pelea?

- Porky me vio débil.

Lucas se puso de pie.

- Supongo que no tengo opción.

Iba a salir por la puerta, pero el comandante lo detuvo.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú no querías pelear conmigo. ¿Porqué?

El rubio sonrió un poco.

- Si te lo digo, Porky me castigará.

Después de decirlo, salió por la puerta, sonriendo victorioso. Digo victorioso porque el comandante quedó con una duda terrible. La duda siempre guía a la búsqueda de conocimento.

* * *

><p><strong>Ja, Lucas se va a enterar pronto de lo que significa estar en la armada y tener problemas con Porky y el Comandante.<strong>

**Significa que (inserte idea aquí, porque no te voy a hacer spoiler).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ¿Qué tal les va? Estuve tapada de pruebas y trabajos (fin de año). Decidí actualizar por Halloween. Esta noche va a ser larga y emocionante.**

* * *

><p>En el primer día de su segunda semana, Lucas fue a dar su clase de tácticas. Cuando entró, los soldados lo miraron en silencio.<p>

- ¿Qué hay?

- Es su última clase, ¿Verdad?

El niño se apoyó en la mesa, sonriendo incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

La sala quedó en silencio, salvo por unos murmullos casi inaudibles.

"Es verdad lo del arañazo"

"Tiene magia y no se curó…increíble."

Lucas tragó saliva. Algo andaba mal.

- ¿No me dirán?

La clase quedó en silencio de nuevo.

- Bueno, tienen razón; ésta es mi última clase de tácticas.

* * *

><p>Lucas se sentó en el comedor, tomó agua de una botella mientras Rize le hablaba de las nuevas. De repente, Kato interrumpió.<p>

- Lucas.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Es verdad que en el examen te agarraste con el comandante?

El aludido se puso pálido. Rize se rió.

- So bruto. ¡Claro que sí! ¿No viste el vídeo?

- No.

- ¿Ves la cara de Lucas? Está llena de rasguños.

Lucas los interrumpió, enfadado.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué vídeo?

- ¿No lo sabes?

Kato sacó su teléfono y se lo pasó al niño. Éste contempló con horror el vídeo. Ahora entendía todo.

En el vídeo se vio a sí mismo arriba del Comandante, dándole de puñetazos. Luego él lo golpeaba, luego Lucas de nuevo lo golpeaba.

Ahora entendía porqué Porky vio débil a su subordinado.

- Mira, el de ahora es bueno…- Rize reía. El vídeo mostró cómo Lucas lo tiraba del pelo, el comandante desesperado arañando su cara con la mano izquierda.

- Está salvaje. Lucas, nunca vi a nadie hacerlo perder la calma. Ése soldado es lo más inalterable que hay.

Lucas sintió el rubor en su cara, se la tapó, avergonzado.

- No vi que lo estaban grabando.- murmuró con congoja.

- Hombre, eres famoso ahora. Cosas así se esparcen viralmente, y esto ya tiene doscientas visitas del blog del círculo de capitanes. DEL CÍRCULO DE CAPITANES, para que veas. Mañana todos te van a saludar.

Lucas se sentía en una pesadilla.

- No puede ser.

- Lucas, eres un plato. En la primera semana y ya te agarras dos veces con el comandante.

Kato suspiró.

- ¿Se llevan mal?

Lucas dudó unos segundos.

- No. Son gajes del oficio. Se supone que ahora le enseñaré a pelear como la gente de la calle.

- Después de ver el vídeo, te creo completamente. Te ves tranquilo, pero eres de cuidado.- Kato sonrió, pero Lucas quiso que la tierra se lo tragara literalmente.

* * *

><p>Porky le indicó que tomara asiento. Lucas accedió.<p>

- ¿Porqué?- fue lo único que preguntó.

- Mira, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Mañana a las 11:00 te quiero en el piso 40. No vas a pelear. Le vas a enseñar lo que sabes. Hubiera sido divertido, pero un idiota subió el vídeo al blog y ahora está la escoba. Tienes muchos seguidores.

El niño gruñó.

- No quería pelear con él desde un principio.

- Pero peleaste sucio.

- Lo sé.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Luego se alargó.

Lo rompió Porky, no se podía estar callado mucho rato.

- Sé que eres un causa-problemas, pero le das vida al mundo. Recuerda hacer bien el trabajo, si no nunca más lo verás.

- Ya lo tengo entendido.

- Me alegra oírlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Piso 40, sección 7.<strong>

- Llegaste tarde.- Anunció el parlante.

- Está raro el ascensor. ¿No lo has notado?- Lucas bufó.

El comandante se puso de pie al verlo.

- ¿Empezamos?

El niño asintió.

- No estuvo tan mal.

El comandante lo miró con aprobación.

Entraron al camarín. Lucas abrió su locker y dejó una botella vacía. Sacó su toalla y fue a las duchas.

El soldado lo vio irse. Quiso acompañarlo, pero le pareció inapropiado.

* * *

><p><strong>10° día.<strong>

Lucas rezongaba contra la gente que tenía que saludar.

Le parecía enfermo que toda la armada lo conociera por un vídeo. UN VÍDEO, por amor de Dios.

Era curioso. Aún así sólo tenía 5 amigos.

Ese día se sentó a comer solo. Quería privacidad. Sacó su pan y agachó la cabeza, para no mirar a nadie. Y nadie lo miró.

Alguien se sentó a su lado. No se hablaron ni se miraron. Lucas de repente echó un vistazo. Era un soldado que no conocía.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo mis dudas. Usted y el comandante se parecen mucho, y creo que tiene que ver con que usted no quería pelear.

- ¿Qué sabes tú?

- Tengo mis fuentes de información de arriba. Usted tiene un tema con él, y por eso no hace problemas como cualquiera esperaría.

- ¿Quién eres?

- No puedo decirlo. Hay cámaras y micrófonos.

- No puedo contestar tu pregunta. Tengo prohibido hablar de esas cosas. ¿Qué tal si eres un enviado de Porky?

El soldado se calló. Lucas continuó comiendo.

- No me envía Porky. Pero soy caza rumores.

- No voy a darle mi historia a un desconocido. Quieres que te cuente mi historia y ni siquiera he visto tu rostro. De tu nombre, ni hablar. Lo siento. No es mi mejor situación ahora mismo.- Se disculpó. Cogió su pan y se fue al patio del piso 70.

Ahí estuvo en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 11<br>**Lucas pensaba en su hermano. Era frustrante no poder decirle "Hey, cuánto tiempo". No poder decirle que lo extrañó. No poder coger su mano más que para corregir su guardia.

Y el hecho que fuese una quimera lo entristecía. Su hermano pasó por dolores inhumanos y no estuvo ahí con él.

Él ni siquiera lo conocía. Era otro.

El comandante lo bloqueó con su mano. Lucas nunca se había fijado, pero la derecha de él era desde la mano hasta el hombro de acero. Se quedó quieto. Recibió un golpe de vuelta por eso. Se sobó, sus ojos retenían lágrimas.

El comandante lo miró frío.

- Atiende. Se suponía que bloquearías mi ataque.

Lucas se secó y continuó su ejemplo.

"Eres otro".

Fue al camarín. Se sentó en la banca y se puso las manos en el rostro.

No sabía qué le haría recordar. Tal vez nunca recordaría.

Pero tenía que probar los medios disponibles para ello.

Cogió un papel y un lápiz. Su mano temblaba. Empezó a escribir un código. Luego puso una nota abajo.

La rompió y la mojó con agua y la tiró al wáter. Si lo hacía, lo descubrirían.

Pensó más. Ya había revisado lugares, pero siempre habían cámaras. En el camarín había una afuera de los cubículos. Su plan fue no hacer nada frente a las cámaras. Entró al cubículo y escribió en la pared.

Tenía un plan. Mejor dicho, varios planes.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 12<strong>

El comandante murmuró entre dientes unos improperios.

- Cierra el pico.- Lucas le apeló.

- Sigo pensando que es estúpido.

Estaban frente a frente, sin hacer nada. Se suponía que jugaban a no moverse, pero Lucas quería que le echase un buen vistazo a su rostro y pensase en algo, lo que fuera.

Lucas se movió primero. El soldado se puso de pie y se retiró. La clase había terminado.

Plan n° 1 había fracasado vergonzosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>13 días de encierro.<strong>

El rubio anotó en otro cubículo con lápiz:

"¿Sabes tu origen? Estoy seguro que no."

Salió. Un puercareto estaba en su locker guardando cosas. Lucas fue a su pieza, cansado. Se sentó en su cama y se echó sobre la misma. Su mente se apagó, y se rindió al sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>14 días, segunda semana cumplida.<strong>

El rubio recibió un abrazo de Kato por las 2 semanas cumplidas. No supo si alegrarse o estresarse por haber perdido 2 semanas de su vida.

Lucas había dejado pistas suficientes, pero el comandante no se daba por aludido. Iba a tener que recurrir al plan B: el accidente.

Estaba entrenando a su "estudiante". Lucas de verdad no sabía por qué le dijeron que le enseñara si ya sabía suficiente de pelea. Y el comandante podía ser maletero si de verdad lo deseaba.

Ese día Lucas le propuso un juego: esquivar el golpe.

El niño ya lo había aprendido todo de él. Su brazo de metal era ínfimamente más lento que el izquierdo. Sólo eso necesitaba saber para lograr su cometido.

Ahora tenía que golpear para noquear. Con esos dos elementos saldría bien todo.

- ¿Estás listo?- Lucas lo miró con cautela.

- …- sólo asintió.

- Vas primero.

El comandante esperó el momento. Golpeó, pero Lucas esquivó.

- Mi turno.

Lo pilló desprevenido. Lo golpeó fuerte, y sangre de nariz salió. El comandante se puso la mano para sujetar la sangre.

- ¿Estás bien?- Lucas estaba sorprendido de no haberlo noqueado.

- No.

Lucas trastrabilló al recibir un puñetazo en la cara. El comandante lo miraba de ojos abiertos, como incrédulo de su reacción.

- !- Lucas exclamó.

- Perdona, me descoloqué.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo, gruñendo.

- Putañero.

- Hey, lo siento.

- No mientas. Estás feliz. Te veo sonreír, por amor de Dios.

Le sangraba la boca. El comandante se sentó a su lado.

- No te ves tan mal.

El niño rió cínico.

- ¿Ah no? Debemos ofrecer un aspecto estúpido. Los dos personajes más conocidos de la armada, sangrando como mocosos, en una práctica.

El soldado suspiró. Sacó un pañuelo descartable y se lo alcanzó al otro.

- No hay nadie mirando. No se burlarán.

Lucas tomó el pañuelo y se limpió.

- Porky nos ve.

El soldado lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

El niño murmuró.

- Nos examina a todos.- Hizo un gesto de silencio para que el otro no hablara.- Incluso en el camarín.

Lucas le pasó un papel. El soldado lo abrió y lo leyó:

"¿No me recuerdas? Asiente o niega, no hables."

El comandante lo miró extrañado. Negó con la cabeza.

Lucas suspiró.

- …- se limpió la nariz. El pañuelo estaba muy rojo. Se puso de pie y lo botó en un papelero.

- ¿A dónde vas después de esto? - Preguntó el niño.

- A la sala de máquinas.

- Ah. ¿Y después?

- Al comedor.

- ¿Quieres verme allá?

- … - El comandante bufó.- Sólo si es necesario.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te caigo mal?

- No. Eres muy extraño. No sé si me estás enseñando de buena gana. Eres algo maletero.

- Tú igual. Hombre, eres diferente a lo que esperaba.- Lucas se puso de pie.- La hora terminó. Fin de la comunicación.

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió. El comandante aún estaba sentado en el suelo. Quería preguntarle por qué era diferente, pero guardó su pregunta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Soy maletero?<p>

Lucas se enterneció con la pregunta. No por eso ablandó la respuesta.

- A joder.

El comandante sonrió. Por primera vez en muchos años que veía su sonrisa, no la de burla, sino una relativamente normal.

- Entendido.

El comedor estaba lleno de gente. Lucas agradecía eso. Había tanto ruido que el micrófono de por ahí no captaba.

- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?- el soldado abrió su lata de gaseosa.

- De lo que quieras tú.

- ¿Soy diferente a quién?

Lucas sonrió. Habló bajo, por si acaso.

- De como eras antes.

El aludido lo miró interrogativo.

- ¿Antes de qué?

- Antes de entrar en la armada.

- Yo no fui construido fuera de esto. Siempre he hecho mi trabajo aquí.

- Ése es el problema. No lo recuerdas.

El comandante tomó de su lata. Luego la dejó en la mesa.

- ¿Debería recordar algo?

- Muchas cosas. Cómo eras cuando niño. Quienes te rodeaban. Tus amigos. Tu nombre.

El soldado miró el suelo.

- No tengo nombre.

- Sí, sí lo tienes, sólo no lo recuerdas.

Lucas comió de sus fideos mientras el otro cavilaba. Finalmente éste miró avergonzado a su compañero.

- No te creo. Suena como algo ficticio.

- Por favor. Tienes que creerme.

- No, no puedo-

- Siempre fuiste-

- Nunca me conociste. ¡¿Porqué me mientes?! ¡Sabes-

Lucas vio que su compañero estaba llamando la atención del resto. Enrabiado, lo hizo callar con la mirada.

- Cállate.- Dio bastante énfasis. El comandante quedó de una pieza. De la pura impresión quedó callado.

Lucas murmuró en un furioso modo:

- Nos conocemos. Tú no lo recuerdas.

El comandante escuchaba su agitada respiración.

- Haré lo posible para que lo recuerdes.- Lucas le entregó otro papel.- Ábrelo donde no hallan cámaras.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo se sentó en el wáter, dentro del cubículo. Sacó el papel y leyó.<p>

"Has crecido desde ese entonces, pero cuando eras niño, me dijiste que querías tocar las nubes. Estoy seguro que lo primero que hiciste con tus alas fue palpar el cielo con tus manos."

El soldado tiró el papel a la taza y tiró la cadena. Eso no era la gran cosa, pero era verdad que había hecho eso.

* * *

><p><strong>15 días. Primer progreso.<strong>

Se estaba revolcando de dolor. El niño podía ser maletero a joder también.

- Es por lo de ayer.- Se excusó, limpiando la sangre de sus puños.

No se lo devolvió. Algo le indicó que no era necesario quebrarle la nariz.

- Te has sobrepasado.

Lucas le hizo curación con magia. Le ardía, pero pronto ya estaba sano.

- Ponte de pie. No te distraigas jamás de la guardia.

- Ya me di cuenta.

Lucas sabía que era un avance porque él se preocupó por su persona. El rubio estaba limpiando la sangre del mayor cuando éste lo detuvo.

- Tu cara no sanó tan rápido.- dijo el comandante, mirando el arañazo en su rostro casi con culpa. - Puedo curar eso en nada.- Le murmuró.

- Hay cosas más importantes que la apariencia perfecta. Como por ejemplo, aprender a cubrirte de golpes.- Lucas hizo un gesto de cubrirse.- Si sabes protegerte, no tendrás que cuidar tu apariencia.

- Pero no es tu caso.

- No quise devolverte el favor. Protegerse no implica siempre defensa.

Lucas notó que el otro ponía expresión rara.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el rubio.

- Creo que tienes algo más que decir.

Lucas lo observó en silencio. El soldado le miraba fijamente.

- Siempre hay algo que decir.- Le pasó un papel doblado.- ¿Nos vemos en el comedor?

El comandante lo recibió y lo leyó ahí mismo.

"Dejé mensajes en los cubículos, por si te interesan.

Me han prohibido decirte de tu pasado, pero es mi deber como ˝amigo˝ hacértelo saber. Tienes 12 años ya y puedes saber cosas de este mundo que no son bellas. Porky tuvo un plan de mecanización del mundo, y bueno…tú eres así por culpa de esto. Pero debes saber que antes vivías en Tazmilly, de donde yo provengo."

- Seguro.- Contestó el comandante con voz fría.- Tengo algo que hacer ahora, pero a las tres estoy libre.

- Nos vemos entonces.- Lucas se puso de pie, y quiso ir a la entrada, pero la mano del soldado lo sujetó del hombro.- ¿Algo ocurre?

- Tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que eres muy informal y vas y vienes sin horario. Quisiera saber si tú…- su voz se trabó. No podía decirlo.- Si tienes tiempo…

- Me sobra el tiempo.- Lucas sonrió.- Después de las 5:00, no hablo nada que sea del trabajo, eso sí.

El comandante esbozó una sonrisa de gusto.

- Claro.

* * *

><p>Lucas bufó, mirando la pantalla. "No puede ser", pensó. El blog tenía nuevas entradas, pero la que tenía más visitas era la del día de ayer.<p>

"¿Es verdad lo que dicen de que "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso"? Lo comprobamos esta semana. Después del acto de la semana pasada, creímos que iban a ser el foco de problemas, pero se vio lo contrario. El activista no se fue en contra de la corriente, y ya ven."

Debajo de la publicación había una foto de ellos conversando en el comedor. Lucas pensó en su acción, y lo único que creyó que lo describía era una "face palm"

- Cómo pude ser tan tonto.

Era una galería de fotos. Gruñó mientras las revisaba, cabreado.

"Tal vez sea coincidencia, pero, ¿No se parecen mucho? Es el gran misterio que Lucas no tiene permitido aclarar. ¿Tienen algo ellos dos, algo realmente oculto y digno de la curiosidad? Lo único que sabemos es que son muy mononos".

- Se acabó.- Gruñó.- Les haré pagar.

* * *

><p>El comandante leyó otro papel en el baño.<p>

"Eres importante para mí. Jugábamos a embestirnos. Siempre me ganabas, pero ahora me he hecho más fuerte. Embestías dragos. Amabas los dragos. Bueno, lo dije en tiempo pasado. Después de aquella noche, lo que más odiabas eran los dragos."

Se miró las manos. Claro, los dragos. Esos lagartos enormes y simpáticos. Era triste que los hicieran quimeras, porque se volvían muy agresivos.

* * *

><p>- Quiero chingarlos a patadas.- bufó Lucas.- Debemos destruir la central.<p>

- Sabrán que fuiste tú.- el soldado puso otra carta en la mesa.- A Porky le gustan los chismes de esa página.

- Maldición.- Un puercareto lo saludó.

Respondió con la mano.

- Aún así me los quiero chingar.

- Deberíamos crackearles el blog.

Lucas lo miró esperanzado.

- No sé hacerlo. ¿Sabes las claves?

- Sí. Oye, no te voy a ayudar con eso.- Se miraron fijamente. Se mataban con la mirada.

- Bueno, aquí está. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- El comandante bufó, sacando un laptop y encendiéndolo.

- Publicar contenido vergonzoso de la armada. He tomado fotos con tu teléfono.

- ¡¿Hiciste qué?!- el soldado se lo arrebató y miró el contenido.- Hmm. No por nada te conocen como "El Activista".

Lucas sonrió.

- Gracias.- el cumplido fue convincente. Sacó otro papel y se lo entregó. El otro lo tomó y lo leyó.

"Dudo que te acuerdes, pero eras muy bueno tomando el pelo. Me refiero a que Fuel era blanco seguro de tus bromas. La broma del día del dragón fue épica."

El soldado guardó su papel y lo miró.

- ¿Qué es el día del dragón?

- ¿Y esa duda?

El pelirrojo recordó que en esa sala habían micrófonos.

- Un soldado habló de eso.

- El día del dragón es una celebración en Tazmilly. Celebramos el descanso del dios con cantos en la lengua de los dragones. No sabemos el significado concreto, pero son muy bonitas. Dicen que el canto lo mantiene dormido, también.

- Ah. Bien.

El blog había publicado una nueva entrada. Hablaba de los chismes del club Titiboo.

- Borra las entradas.- Lucas murmuró para que no se escuchara mucho.- Borra todo.

El soldado se tomó su tiempo, pero lo hizo.

- Publica esto.

Enchufó el teléfono al USB y transfirió datos.

Lucas redactó un texto de descripción de las imágenes. El comandante se reía con las estupideces del otro, muy burdas y sin sentido.

"Morgan le robó el sándwich al coronel Kato. Era de pollo."

"Casi como baile egipcio."

"Perfect." (Imagen de un puercareto cayendo de su banca).

"Buen chiste" (Foto de un puercareto aleatorio escupiendo su comida).

"La fuente de la juventud" (Podría explicarlo, pero es bizarro).

- Eres estúpido.- El soldado le palmeó la espalda.- Dame eso. Yo lo hago mejor.

Lucas le pasó el laptop. Miró a su hermano tipear, y un sentimiento de calidez le invadió.

- Lucas, ¿Qué te parece?- el soldado sonrió, buscando aprobación.

El aludido echó un vistazo.

- No tienes sentido del humor. Creo que debo enseñarte eso también.

- Sos pesado.

- No me hables en acentos que están fuera de mi espectro auditivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 16<strong>

- ¡Lucas! ¡No vas a creer esto!

El niño fue arrastrado hasta la sala de computadores por Rize, éste lo sentó y lo obligó a mirar la pantalla.

"Miren los mejores momentos del día de ayer".

Lucas se empezó a reír a carcajadas, y Rize narró, riendo también.

- Alguien robó las claves del blog. Hombre, estas fotos son mejores y con mejores narraciones. Los del grupo del blog están furiosos. No pueden acceder porque cambiaron la contraseña. Esto va a ser noticia por varios días.

El rubio se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa. Se reía porque su maldad causaba furor.

Al final del día, Porky lo llamó al salón.

- Veo que te has divertido.- Dijo al verlo entrar.

- Ni tanto.- Lucas se sentó en la silla.- ¿Vas a golpearme?

- No. Me acabo de lavar las manos, dios.

El niño bufó, se puso rojo de rabia con esa respuesta.

- Yo me las lavé, pero no me importaría ensuciarlas.

Porky alzó una ceja.

- ¿Me acabas de amenazar?

- No lo sé. ¿Te parece amenazante?

- Tienes razón, no dijiste nada directo. Pero sabes, hay un lenguaje que no se habla. Tu expresión corporal. Deja de empuñar las manos.

Lucas hizo caso. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta que se había enterrado las uñas, y dolía.

- ¿Qué es esto? - El rey le mostró en su pantalla lo que veía.

"Otra vez la maldita foto del blog", pensó Lucas.- Ah, eso. Puedo explicar-

- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? De todos tus intentos, ése fue el más patético.- Porky se rió con sorna.- Hombre, he visto cómo le dices todo sin decirle nada. Eres brillante, pero él no entiende. Cambia tu táctica.

- Si no entiende, ¿Por qué cambiar la táctica?- Siseó el menor agudamente.

- Por el dragón, qué mordaz eres. Casi me dio miedo, pero el que pone las reglas soy yo.

Lucas lo miró directamente.

- Anda, tú te quieres divertir y no hay modo de que eso ocurra si prohíbes todo.

- No te prohíbo pelear con él.

Hubo un silencio incómodo para el menor. Su voz sonó suspicaz al preguntar.

- ¿Me llamaste por algo en especial o quieres volver esto en un centro de madres?

Porky escribió algo en la pantalla. Lucas comprobó que era la dirección del blog.

- Mira esto. Alguien crackeó el blog.- Giró su cabeza hasta posar su acusadora mirada en él.

- ¿Me crees culpable?

- No soy tonto, Lucas. Sé que fuiste tú. Mis soldados no saben como robar claves. Al menos, no los de esta sede. Te metiste a central y la robaste.

El niño guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Sí, yo fui.

- Eres listo, pero debes aprender algo nuevo sobre este juego: hay diferentes castigos para diferentes errores. Éste es travesura, ¿Verdad?

Vio un brillo de desamparo en Lucas, y supo que ése era el modo de hacerlo sufrir.

- Por crackear el blog, por insinuarle temas de su pasado a mi subordinado y por amenazarme. 1 semana. No se hablarán en una semana.

El rubio empuñó las manos.

- Bien. Yo no le hablaré.

- No te sientas mal. Si no me hubieras confirmado que fuiste tú, no habría tenido como culparte de esto.

- No me siento mal. Es una semana sin tener que golpearnos. Sanarán mis heridas.

Lucas lo miró desafiante, para luego retirarse con un portazo.

- Pero que niño más mimado.- Murmuró Porky.- Pero muy listo. Algo trama…

* * *

><p>Salió, y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño del piso 70. Dentro del cubículo sacó papel y escribió.<p>

Tal vez no podía hablarle, pero era necesario que hiciera lo que se pedía.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 17<strong>

- Señor. Lo siento.- Rize se disculpó por haber empujado a la mano derecha del amo. Éste no captó que fue intencional, pero el puercareto logró dejarle el papel en el bolsillo.

- ¿Lo siento? Fue como si me hubiese golpeado un carnero.

- Lo siento de nuevo, señor.- Rize se retiró silenciosamente.

El comandante maldijo en voz baja."Soldados y la…"

Se encaminó al salón de máquinas y empezó a chequear el funcionamiento de éstas.

De repente, el teléfono sonó. Empezó a buscarse los bolsillos, y sacó el teléfono.

Era un mensaje de texto.

"Por si no revisaste el otro bolsillo, REVÍSALO."

El comandante se buscó el otro bolsillo. Con sorpresa sintió otro papel.

Fue corriendo al baño, y se encerró en un cubículo. Abrió el papel y leyó.

"Notaste el cambio de rutina, ¿Verdad? Te han tapado de tareas, y nos han hecho no coincidir en horarios. Me han castigado, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí…"

Leyó el contenido una y otra vez hasta aprenderlo. Algo le olía raro de todo esto. "Bueno, a él lo castigaron, pero a mí no. ¿Por hablar del pasado? ¿Qué clase de castigo es ése? - Pensó el pelirrojo, leyendo por última vez la misiva.

"Perdona a Rize por el empujón; le dije que lo hiciera así. También le di tu número para que te mandara el texto. Bueno, quiero que crees una sección de comentarios en ese primitivo blog. Así todos opinarán lo que publicaré. No me han dicho que deje el blog, así que no lo dejaré".

El comandante hizo pedazos el mensaje y lo tiró al wáter.

"Ay, Lucas. Tú buscas meterte en problemas. Como cuando te…"

Interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ése recuerdo parecía más antiguo que los otros.

"Pero yo no conocía a Lucas en otro contexto, ¿No? Entonces…él tiene razón. Yo lo olvidé".

El leve recuerdo que tenía era de Lucas siendo arrastrado por la corriente. Era de noche.

Por alguna razón, el recuerdo no le traía una sensación agradable. Era como si justo hubiese un vacío ahí. Como si el hecho de irse ahogando en el río fuese menor a lo que le antecedía.

**En la noche**

Lucas farfulló algo al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta. Se levantó somnoliento, y abrió la puerta. Al ver quién era, se quedó pasmado. Quiso cerrar la puerta, pero él puso su pie y su mano derecha.

- Eres maleducado.

- Vete.- murmuró con rabia.- Me vas a meter en problemas.

- No. Debo hablar contigo AHORA.

Lucas estaba extrañado. Miró el reloj. Eran las 3 de la mañana.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tenías razón. Yo viví en Tazmilly. Recuerdo la fiesta del dragón. Solíamos jugar con dragos. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste.- el comandante lo miraba fijamente.

- Me…alegro. Dios, me van a prohibir hablar contigo.

- A la mierda eso. Dime algo, Lucas.- el soldado se sentó a su lado, el otro supo que ya habían muchas dudas y tendría que responderlas.

- Pregunta.

- ¿Quién es la mujer de vestido rojo?

- Tu madre. Hinawa.- murmuró apenas.

- Oh.

- Ella…ella murió hace tres años.

El soldado no sintió mucho impacto con eso. Sus dudas eran diferentes.

- Me pregunto si esa noche fue en la que la corriente te llevaba y te ahogabas.

- ¿Recuerdas eso?- los ojos del niño estaban húmedos, sin embargo sonrió un poco.- Perdí mi honor ahora mismo.

- Esto es serio. ¿Por qué lloras? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué hacías allí esa noche?

Lucas se quedó callado. El soldado lo tomó de la camisa, su voz temblaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Leía el blog. ¿Es verdad que ocultas algo importante?

Lucas metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó lápiz y papel. Escribió algo y se lo tendió al soldado.

Éste lo tomó y lo leyó.

"Tengo prohibido decirte eso".

- Por favor, te has metido ya en muchos problemas.- Lo zamarreó de los hombros.- Dime qué ocultas.

El niño le quitó el papel y escribió al reverso. Luego se lo tendió al otro.

El comandante lo leyó.

"La razón de que no puedo hablar contigo del pasado, ni estar contigo frente a un espejo es que eres mi hermano. Y no sólo hermanos, somos gemelos, pero parece que nunca te ves al espejo."

El soldado se quitó el casco y se peinó hacia atrás. Luego abrió el teléfono y se tomó una selfie.

Sostuvo a Lucas del hombro mientras comparaba con la foto. El teléfono se le resbaló de las manos al comprobarlo.

- Realmente nunca me había mirado al espejo. Fui un tonto.

El rubio no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el otro lo envolvió con sus brazos. Lentamente correspondió al abrazo y se quedó ahí un rato, olvidando el lío en el que se hallaba.

- No sabía porqué me sentía tan solo, Lucas.

- …

De repente vio los ojos del soldado, más incandescentes que nunca.

- Tú sabes mi nombre. Dilo. No en un papel, odio leer las cosas importantes.

El niño le murmuró apaciblemente.

- Es un anagrama del mío.

- Sé directo.

- Claus. Ése es tu nombre.

Una sonrisa retorcida se esbozó en sus labios. Lucas tuvo un poco de miedo.

- Vamos a hacerlos pagar por hijoputas.

* * *

><p>Esto va para revolución.<p>

P.D.: Estos van a tapar el baño con sus papeles. PLZ.

Ellos también van a tener diversión en Halloween.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
